1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pleating devices and more particularly relates to a device which can be used in a simple manual operation to form neat "butterfly" or "pinch" pleats in draperies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of window drapes, table skirting and other decorative fabric applications, one of the best known and favorite pleats used is the one commonly known as the butterfly or pinch pleat. As is well known within the art, the uniform articulation and formation of these attractive pleats can be a difficult skill to acquire. In order to facilitate the learning of this skill and indeed to apply this skill, once learned, with continued expertise, the simple device herein presented accomplishes these endeavors. Easily fabricated of laminated stiff cardboard or injection molded of polystyrene plastic or similar materials, this invention can be mass produced cheaply and readily marked to both professional and amateur drapery faricators alike.